


Shape of You

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Life of the Party (2018)
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hook-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Jack and Deanna's first hook-up at the frat house.





	Shape of You

"Do you want to go upstairs?"  
  
Deanna looked up at Jack, their faces mere inches apart and she blinked. "Oh. I-"  
  
"I thought maybe you'd like to sit down, seeing as you took off your shoes. Do your feet hurt? I could-"  
  
Deanna smiled and put her fingers to Jack's lips, stopping his rambling. She moved her hand to cup his jaw and closed the small distance between them, pressing their lips together for the first time. Jack's hands slid up her back and she shivered in his arms. When they pulled away, Deanna stared up into his eyes, her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke. "Take me to bed, Jack."  
  
Jack's eyes widened and he grinned, laying another kiss to her lips before leading her up the stairs and to his room. He closed and locked the door behind them and turned to watch Deanna look around the room at his belongings. He came up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and pressing his chest to her back. Well, due to her height, it was more like his groin hit her lower back, but he bent forward and pressed his lips to the side of her neck, the action drawing a gasp from her lips. Deanna tilted her head to the side, her eyes fluttering as he lay kisses along her neck to her jaw. She placed her hands on top of his and moved them up so his palms were now on her breasts. She let out a shuddering sigh and Jack bucked his hips into her ass, his erection already forming a tent in his jeans. Deanna reached a hand behind her and cupped him, her palm rubbing up and down while his fingers pinched her nipples through her shirt and bra.  
  
"Bed," she gasped out.  
  
Jack spun her around and captured her lips, his hands fiddling with the buttons on her shirt. Deanna tugged at his shirt, her fingers making their way underneath the material to touch his toned abs. They stumbled back, never breaking the series of deep kisses until her knees hit the edge of the bed and they fell back. Jack pulled away from the kiss and propped himself up on one hand, the other pushing her shirt out of the way so he could lay kisses along her chest. Deanna ran her fingers through his hair and whimpered when he pulled on the cup of her bra, exposing her nipple to the cool air before his mouth enveloped it.  
  
"Oh my," she gasped, arching her back and digging her nails into his scalp.  
  
Jack moaned around her flesh and quickly unhooked her bra skillfully so he had better access. Deanna pushed on his shoulders and he sat back, watching her pull off her shirt and bra, dropping them on the floor beside the bed. Jack pulled his own shirt over his head before he went back to her, their mouths meeting eagerly and their naked torsos pressing together. They moaned simultaneously at the contact, their kisses turning more needy. Jack slid his hand down the side of her jean glad thigh to her ass and Deanna lifted her leg up, hooking it around his hip. She began grinding up against him, seeking out the friction she so desperately needed between her legs. They parted from the series of kisses and Jack grabbed the button of her jeans, but paused, looking to her for permission.  
  
Deanna smiled and nodded at him, breathing heavy. "Go ahead, hon."  
  
Jack unbuttoned the jeans and tugged them down her thighs and off her legs. He put his hand between her legs, caressing the gusset of her soaked panties and feeling proud of the way she bucked up against his fingers, her eyes closing in bliss. He stroked her through the material for a few moments, watching the way her body flushed and her fingers gripped the bed sheets. Feeling bold, Jack lay beside her and pushed his hand into the top of her panties, his fingers finding her wet folds. He slid two fingers down, finding her slick opening and pushed in. Deanna's eyes rolled back and a deep moan escaped her lips. Jack's thumb pressed against her clit and he felt her clamp down on his fingers.  
  
"Mmm, Jack," she sighed, biting her lip and opening her eyes. Their gazes locked and Deanna grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand out from between her legs and bringing it to her mouth, sucking the fingers he just had inside of her clean.  
  
Jack's jaw dropped open, his eyes never leaving her tongue as it wrapped around his digits. Deanna grinned and then released his hand, pushing him back so she could climb on top of him. She unbuckled his belt and quickly unbuttoned his jeans and Jack assisted in pushing them and his boxers down and off his body until they were in a pile on the floor with her clothes. Deanna straddled his thighs and leaned over, her breasts brushing his chest as she kissed him, her hand grabbing his member between their bodies. Jack grunted into her mouth, his hands moving to her ass where he squeezed. Deanna sat up and quickly removed her panties before moving back on top of him. Jack handed her a condom from off his bedside table and she slipped it on. Her hand gripped the base of his dick, positioning him and then she slowly sunk down, enveloping him in her heat.  
  
They both groaned, Jack's hands gripping her hips tightly and Deanna's head thrown back in pleasure. She placed her hands on his chest to balance herself and began to rock against him. Jack assisted by thrusting up as she grinded down and Deanna felt her orgasm creep up embarrassingly fast. She bit her bottom lip and arched her back, feeling the tingling sensation start to coil until it spread throughout her body. She cried out and Jack moaned, his eyes glued to her face as she came.  
  
He grabbed her waist and flipped them over, pushing into her again. Deanna shrieked, lifting her legs up and locking them around his waist, her nails digging into his muscular biceps. Jack leaned down and kissed her, thrusting hard. Deanna felt another orgasm already start to build up and she began to moan, pulling Jack closer so she could feel his weight on top of her. Jack tried to hold off on coming, but between the sounds Deanna was making and the sweet grip she had on his cock, he had no control over his body. He groaned loudly into her neck as he came and felt her come again around him so he continued to push through their releases, prolonging their pleasure until it became too much.  
  
He moved to lay beside her, but Deanna gripped his hips with her thighs and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, anchoring him to her. He pressed his ear to her chest, listening to her rapid heart beat until it slowed and steadied along with his. Deanna traced lazy patterns along his back with her nails, humming contentedly.  
  
"Wow," she finally breathed out. "That was..."  
  
"Incredible," Jack spoke up, lifting his head to look at her.  
  
Deanna smiled and blushed at his boyish grin. She cupped his cheek and leaned in, kissing him sweetly. Jack kissed her back, his tongue pressing against her lips until she opened her mouth. Before their kisses turned more heated, Jack pulled away and moved off of her slowly.  
  
"I gotta," he gestured to the condom still on him, his face embarrassed. Deanna nodded and offered him a warm smile. He walked to the door and paused, turning to look at her. "You might want to cover up. This is a frat house and I have to-"  
  
Realizing he had to leave the room in order to dispose of the condom, Deanna quickly grabbed the sheets and covered herself up, her cheeks pink. Jack walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Deanna lay on the bed, replaying the past hour through her head with a happy grin. A yawn escaped her lips and she turned over, trying to keep her eyes open and failing miserably. When Jack returned a few minutes later, he found her sound asleep in his bed. He turned out the light and climbed into the bed behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his face in her neck. Deanna hummed in her sleep, placing her hand over his and pushing back against him. Jack followed her quickly into slumber.


End file.
